


Trust Building

by commoner64



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Love and affection is my biggest kink ;(, Vehicles, abuse mention, movie theater, things get handsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: After building some trust with his new girlfriend, Vraska, Jace finally decides he wants to get intimate with her. But that might take some getting used to.





	Trust Building

**Author's Note:**

> Cars canonically exist in the MTG universe, this is not an AU

Back in Ravnica, Jace was in his apartment doing some paperwork at his desk. For the past few months, he had actually done a good job at keeping his apartment clean for company, and even remembering to take better care of himself as well. He had started to comb his hair every morning, eat more regular meals, and even take some time out of his day to get some fresh air. For the first time in years he genuinely felt happy.

"Ding-Dong!"

The planeswalker got out of his chair to answer the magic door. While he still used a projection of himself to answer the door for security reasons, his guard had been let down a little. 

"Nice to see you." Vraska said as she walked out the door and exchanged a kiss with Jace. 

Before, he would tense up a little when Vraska kissed him. Now, he welcomed the sensation and openly felt warmness towards her, no longer having to worry about whether or not every little romantic gesture was just being used as some ploy to manipulate him. Vraska reminded him of his ex in a lot of ways. Both had an attitude, both kinda dressed like goth girls, not to mention both were his enemy at one point. But unlike Liliana who was Jace's enemy on and off throughout their affair, Vraska redeemed herself and then remained loyal to Jace. There were no mindgames. 

"Come, take a seat." The blue-robed man gestured towards the couch in his living room. 

"You don't have to be so formal, I come here every day."

There was that attitude again. 

"Hey, I was thinking, would you like to go out tonight?" Jace asked as he made his way towards the couch and sat down next to Vraska. 

"Sure, I was actually thinking the same thing. You weren't reading my mind or anything, were you?" The tentacle monster teased. 

"Yeah sure, and you also want to go to that new drive-in that just opened up near the Golgari Swarm." He replied with his usual sarcasm. 

"Wait, that's what that is?"

"Yeah. That one place on the outskirts of the Golgari Woods. Where all the cars go every night. You didn't know about this?" Jace was a bit surprised. 

"That patch of land is out of the guild's jurisdiction so I wasn't quite sure what the land was being developed for. I know that legally no huge buildings could be built there but- wait, what even is a drive-in?"

"It's like a movie theater, but it's outdoors and you sit in your car or on a blanket and watch a movie." The former LIVING GUILDPACT explained

"I actually kinda like the idea. There was a movie I wanted to see, and I wouldn't mind seeing it while getting some fresh air. You could certainly use some too. It's a wonder that you don't have some sort of vitamin D deficiency."

"Sure! I'll order tickets and then we can go in a few hours. But in the meantime, would you like to-" Jace held a hand out. 

"Of course I'll cuddle with you. You don't have to ask every single time. You can always initiate things yourself."

"Yeah, I know..."

A few hours later, the two planeswalkers hopped into Jace's car. Although Jace knew Vraska was a much better driver than him, he preferred to drive since she was quite aggressive on the road. Jace cast a spell that teleported the vehicle to a quiet street near the Golgari Woods.

"Hey, thanks for taking me." She rested a hand on his thigh as he drove. 

Jace only nodded. The two didn't exchange many words on the way there. Sometimes they didn't feel a need to talk. The presence of one another and the scenery was all that was needed to not make things awkward. 

A thought popped into the blue planeswalker's brilliant head. Movie theaters were the place where people "took another step" in their relationships. So were cars. And combined with an invisibility spell, perhaps this would help Jace get over his fear of intimacy. He had been hesitant before, still having some of his fears of manipulation carried over from his previous relationship. Not to mention the fact that Liliana put her own needs before his own. Vraska had been growing increasingly receptive though, still acknowledging Jace's fears of course. This was her first real relationship and he didn't want to fuck anything up for her, he wanted things to be perfect. Nobody deserved to have those sorts of insecurities projected onto themself. Especially his queen. 

They pulled into the movie theater and handed over their tickets, then proceeded to find a decent place to park. 

The first fifteen minutes or so of the movie were okay. The premise was pretty bad, some crappy action movie. Jace briefly read Vraska's mind to see if she was actually enjoying the movie. Sure enough, she knew it was going to be bad before she even got in the theater. There must have been some ulterior motive. 

Like clockwork, she put a hand on his thigh a couple minutes later. 

"Hmm?" Jace turned his head and faced Vraska, who had a bit of a cheeky grin on her face. 

"What? You think this movie sucks too?" He smirked a bit too. 

"Is there anything you'd want to make it better?" Jace could tell that although she was hesitant with her choice of words, she was not hesitant to get freaky. 

"Sure. I just cast an invisibility spell." He chuckled a bit. 

She slowly unbuttoned his pants, looking at him to make sure that she wasn't making him uncomfortable in any way. 

The blue planeswalker spoke up. "It's okay, Vraska. If I'm uncomfortable, I'll just tell you to stop."

"Looks like you're getting better with this stuff." She undid the other's pants and pulled down his underpants enough to expose his half-stiff member. She wrapped her hand around Jace's shaft, stroking up and down. Once it was fully hard, she leaned in so her head tentacles could get in on the action. They stroked the tip of his shaft, increasing the sensation and keeping him on the edge of orgasm for quite a while. A few tentacles even stroked the other areas around his nether regions. 

"Oh god..."

He felt an intense feeling of pleasure welling up in his cock. It was hard to keep himself from cumming then and there, but he held on just a little longer just so the release could feel even better. 

"Faster."

Not much longer after Vraska increased the speed and sensation of whatever the hell she was doing, Jace blew his load and quickly cast a spell for the offending liquid to vanish. 

He sighed and slumped back in his seat, overcome with pleasure. 

"I fucking love you, Vraska."

She looked over at him, smiling. "I love you too, Jace."

"Hey, mind if I return the favor?" He asked. 

"I'd be delighted."

Without hesitation, Jace initiated a passionate kiss which was reciprocated- tongue and all. Jace just felt such passion towards his new lover. It felt so weird to him. When he made love with Liliana in the past, it felt like a display of lust, just like some sort of meaningless hookup. But it was different with Vraska. Both of them mutually wanted to please one another, there was love, trust, it felt so much more than meaningless sex. 

He put a hand under Vraska’s dress and begin to feel up her body as the two continued their passionate display of their feelings for one another. Then once his hands got to her breasts and he had enough of that, he shifted position. One hand behind her shoulder, the other hand making her way in between her thighs. Tracing the insides until he got to her panties, where he starting rolling his index fingers in circles in between her opening and the soft fabric of the panties, creating a pleasurable friction. 

She let out a stifled moan. 

“Yeah, that’s good.”

After a while, a small amount of liquid came out of Vraska’s opening, making the undergarment wet in the area the blue mage had been massaging it in. He carefully pulled down her panties and inserted two fingers inside of her, curling them up to hit that “special spot”. 

Vraska’s breathing grew heavier as her moaning gradually grew louder, although she tried her best to keep it quiet. 

“Hey, it’s fine. Nobody can hear you in this bubble I’ve created except for me.”

Her face turned red. “Yeah I know, I just don’t like moaning so loud.”

Jace smirked, “I thought you said it wasn’t healthy to keep things inside.” He inserted a third finger inside of her.

“Shut…. Up….” She said, a bit taken aback by the new addition inside her.

After everything was going well with the three fingers, he bent over and proceeded to put his mouth over Vraska’s area.

The gorgon seemed a bit surprised, but then realized that this was just one of Jace’s many crazy ideas.  
Once there was some amount of suction on the area, Jace proceeded to roll his tongue around the other’s clitoris while still fingering her. 

“Don’t stop.” Her breathing grew heavier. 

After a bit more effort, Vraska’s moans eventually grew to their loudest and she climaxed, her entire body quivering. And then a tasteless liquid filled Jace’s mouth at the moment she calmed down. 

“I’m sorry, did I-?”

Not in the mood to swallow squirt, Jace cast a spell to get rid of it. “Hey it’s fine. I take it as a compliment.” He scooted up next to her and unbuttoned his hood, wrapping half of it around her. “I’d say enjoy the rest of the movie, but knowing that it sucks, I’d rather just-”

Vraska was already asleep, nestled between Jace’s shoulder and hood. 

“Oh, look who’s the mind reader now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you'd like a sequel or a fic similar to this


End file.
